Dian Wei
Dian Wei is one of Cao Cao's loyal defenders, Dian Wei was spotted by Xiahou Dun when he fought a tiger with his bare hands. Seemingly blessed with superhuman strength and ferocity, he was nicknamed the "Coming Evil". In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 27 years old and his height is 195 cm (6'3.5"). General Information while serving Dian Wei you will gain Military + 10 Life + 15 Character Information Development When asked why Dian Wei is bald in the series, the producer said the development team did so to "make him look strong and unique". Their decision was based on aesthetic preferences only, the producer stating that there was no folklore involved with their choice. Personality Dian Wei is a determined and straightforward man who is devoted in his mission to protect Cao Cao. He often bellows for a worthy opponent, challenging for anyone to stop him. He doesn't like over thinking the details and just wants to get the job done. Fierce on the battlefield, he turns into a simple and humble man in his lord's presence. Dian Wei will likely be the vassal in Wei who frets the most over Cao Cao's well being. Dian Wei proudly calls his lord "Prime Minister" or "my lord" when facing his enemies and is very proud of the nickname that his lord gave him. Even though Dian Wei is not related to Cao Cao by blood he still holds him in very high regard, even letting him stay in his carriage with him on their journies. A privilege only given to Xiahou Dun aswell, due to Cao Cao's cautious nature. He highly respects Xiahou Dun and calls him "my lord" or "Lord Xiahou" whilst referring to him. In the Japanese script, he addresses him as the respectful yet colloquial "danna" (旦那). He is good friends with Xu Zhu and they share special quotes when they support one another in battle. Both men can rely on the other to follow their duty to Cao Cao. Character Symbolism His third and fourth weapons in the Dynasty Warriors series are literally named "Ox Face" in the Asian script, which has several possible interpretations. One of the possible meanings could be tied to one of the guardians of Hell in Chinese mythology, Ox Head. Working together with Horse Face, they are demons who guard the Underworld and judge the recently deceased spirits. Unlike Horse Face the jailer, Ox Head is depicted as an outright enemy to human souls who hardly thinks to spare them mercy. Another mention in Buddhism depicts an ox demon who had the power to slay anyone before him in three steps. It could also be a reference to Chihyu, which has ties to Xu Zhu in the series. A not-as-likely-but-interesting possibility for the "Ox Face" may be Gozutennou, a god of worship that arose during the Meiji era of Japanese history. He doesn't have a literal head of an ox like Ox Head and others, but his name is written with the characters "ox face". In a famous tale, Gozutennou disguised himself as an old man and stayed at a random hut for the night. Treated with kindness during his stay and impressed by the brotherly bonds he witnessed, Gozutennou warned the family of a plague that would soon decimate the nearby village and asked for their immediate departure. Since they followed the god's advice, the family became survivors of a disease that otherwise spared no one. Dian Wei's weapons in Dynasty Warriors 6 are originally named after destructive actions made to his foes. His weapons could either instantly shatter them (Standard), blow them apart to smithereens (Skill), or mash them into a pulp (Strength). The lion engraved into his Strength weapon echoes the beast and Dian Wei's role as a guardian. Sculptures of lions within East Asian are positioned south -or the side opposing a ruler- so as to spot danger before it comes. Dian Wei's original outfit for Dynasty Warriors 7 is a wrestling uniform. According to the characters printed on it, he wrestles for "Huang University". Huang is likely an abbreviation for fenghuang, a legendary bird found within Chinese mythology often used to symbolize Wei throughout the series. Dian Wei is likely paired with another character who acts as the "feng" in order to represent their similar traits and close ties when together, similar to the Two Qiaos in the opera, Fenghuang Er Qiao. The original name for Dian Wei's personal item in Warriors Orochi is "Headquarters' Banner". The same banner alludes to the historical incident in which he waved a heavy banner single handedly and led to his quick promotion as a vassal under Xiahou Dun. Historical Information A local of Jiwu (己吾, present day Sui, Henan), Dian Wei's birthyear is unknown. The ''Records of Three Kingdoms ''describes Dian Wei as a stalwart man with superhuman strength. When he was young, Dian Wei once agreed to kill a rival of his fellow townsman. Disguised as a noble, Dian Wei travelled to his enemy's house in Suiyang and entered the gates without challenge. He then slayed his enemy's entire family. As the victim lived near the market, news of his death soon spread and hundreds of men went on pursuit of the murderer. However, none of them dared duel Dian Wei, who headed out of town with the pursuers at his heels. After walking four or five li, Dian Wei met his companions and escaped after a fight. In 189, regional warlord Zhang Miao was raising an army to join the coalition against Dong Zhuo, who was holding the Emperor hostage in the imperial court. Dian Wei heeded the call. He greatly impressed his superiors when he managed to keep a huge banner swaying in strong wind upright with just one hand, while several other men with their combined efforts could not do so. Dian Wei later served under Xiahou Dun, a trusted general under Cao Cao. During the campaign against Lü Bu in Puyang, Cao Cao and his troops were caught amidst an onrush by the enemy. According to Records of the Three Kingdoms, Dian Wei gathered scores of men around himself. All of them put on two layers of armor, discarded their shields, and charged towards the enemy holding spears and halberds. Another wave of enemy closing in from the west unleashed a barrage of arrows onto Dian Wei and his men. Oblivious to the missiles, Dian Wei told his comrade, "Tell me when the enemies are ten paces away." His comrade did so. Dian Wei said again, "Tell me when it's five paces." His comrade then cried with fear, "The enemies are upon us!" Spinning around, Dian Wei flung the dozen javelins he was holding at his enemies. With each fling a man fell from his saddle and not a javelin missed its target. The enemies then retreated. Deeply impressed, Cao Cao promoted Dian Wei to the rank of Captain and made him his own personal bodyguard. Henceafter, Dian Wei was always at the forefront of every battle he participated in. He was also loyal and responsible. He stood guard outside Cao Cao's tent throughout the day and slept somewhere close during the night, and rarely returned to his own quarters. The capable warrior was also an extraordinary eater and drinker. He ate in huge mouthfuls and drank in long gulps. Because of his enormous appetite, several men were required to serve him whenever he sat down for meals. In 197, Cao Cao waged a war against Zhang Xiu, the governor of Wancheng (宛城), who immediately surrendered to Cao Cao. Cao Cao was very pleased and invited Zhang Xiu and his men to a banquet. Throughout the banquet, Dian Wei stood behind Cao Cao holding a giant axe, the blade of which was one chi long. Zhang Xiu and his man dared not even look up at the pair whenever they toasted to Cao Cao. About ten days later, Zhang Xiu ate his words and led a force to attack Cao Cao's camp. Cao Cao escaped on horseback.Dian Wei stood guard at the front gate of the camp ground, with a dozen men on his side, and fought fiercely using a long halberd. One swing of the halberd saw more than ten enemy spears broken. As the battle went on, Dian Wei's companions were killed one by one, while Dian Wei was also wounded in many places. The mighty warrior then grabbed two enemies and used them as weapons. No other enemy dared to approach him. Dian Wei rushed forward and killed a few more enemies before finally dying of blood loss. He was still staring and swearing as he took his last breath. Only after assuring that he was dead did the enemies dare to come forward and severed his head, which was passed around for all to see. When the word spread, all the enemies came to revere Dian Wei's body, not believing anyone could fight so ferociously. When Cao Cao heard of Dian Wei's death, he broke down in tears. He then ordered his men to steal Dian Wei's corpse back so that the warrior could be buried in his hometown. Thereafter, whenever Cao Cao passed by the tomb, he would stop to mourn Dian Wei. Cao Cao also made Dian Wei's son, Dian Man, a commander major and kept him at his side. Quest's Strated by Dian Wei Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Training at the Stronghold - 2 Player Quest Communication of the Minds - 2 Player Quest Weapon Dian Wei's Weapon of Chocie is the Hand Axe